


Cuddling is for the weak

by justiceforlmanberg



Series: Wilbur/Tommy Oneshotsx [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't Like Don't Read, Healthy Relationships, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Requested!, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justiceforlmanberg/pseuds/justiceforlmanberg
Summary: Requested! by elllll-innit!Wilbur had been working all day and Tommy just wants to cuddle and sleep with his boyfriend.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Series: Wilbur/Tommy Oneshotsx [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189874
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Cuddling is for the weak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elllll-innit](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=elllll-innit).



> Requested! I hope you enjoy this Elllll! :)

Tommy shifted himself. He’s been sitting on the couch for about two hours. Switching from watching the television and his phone.

He was spending his spring break with Wilbur, while his parents were away. The older said he had to finish some work and then they would spend time together. Tommy was excited and offered to wait on the couch while his boyfriend worked in his bedroom.

While Tommy knew how important the work was to Wilbur, he was just the most impatient teen in the world. It was 30 past 1, and was tired. He just wanted to cuddle against the older.

Sitting up, Tommy didn’t care that his phone probably fell between the cushions of the couch. He tiredly made his way down the hall and into Wilbur’s room. Gently opening the door, the younger slipped inside, quietly making his way towards the older.

Wilbur was occupied with someone on the phone. Tommy could only make out a few words of a release date, merchandise, and money. His brain already half asleep, the blond stood next to the older who glanced at Tommy for a second before returning his attention to his computer.

The brunet leaned back a bit, nodding as the other person on the line talked. He jumped when he felt a head poke through the small gap between his desk and body. Wilbur, confused and not wanting Tommy to do anything stupid, tried waving him off.

Gently placing his hand over the taking end of his smart phone, mouthed; “what are you doing?” But Tommy was too tired to notice or even care. He sat himself on his boyfriends lap, head resting into the crook of his neck.

The smaller boys arms wrapped themselves around the older’s shoulders. Wilbur felt his heart melt at the younger’s clinginess and affection. He knew it had gotten late, feeling bad that the boy had waited all night to just cuddle.

Wilbur bit his lip for a second before hearing his name called from the phone. “oh, sorry, yes! That sounds perfect. I’ll take a look at it tomorrow, it’s getting quite late over here, thank you for your help!” he said, hanging up the phone, chucking it onto his bed.

One arm wrapped around the boy, while the other stayed where it was, his free hand clicking his mouse, eyes glued to the computer once more, trying to finish up the last of his work. “that was David, that guy who works for the small company i’m trying to partner with. He lives in the U.S.” Wilbur mumbled to the sleepy boy.

Tommy whined softly, trying to move closer, wanting the warmth of the taller one. “Wilby~” he buried his face further into Wilbur’s neck. “you promised we’d cuddle.. i’ve been patient all day.”

“i know, baby. I’m sorry. Work got a hold of me, you were so patient.” He replied, resting his head against the teen’s. Wilbur exited his work, shutting down his computer. Pushing his chair out he lifted the boy up, carrying him towards the bed.

Drawing back the comforter and sheet, Wilbur gently placed Tommy down, before changing into something more comfortable, shushing the boy who whined at the coldness. The brunet joined Tommy, plugging in his phone and shutting the light off.

Wilbur felt himself smile when Tommy climbed in between the older’s legs, resting his head onto Wilbur’s collar bone. “m’love you, Wilbur.”

“i love you too, Tommy.”

Hands gently rubbed at the boys back and side. Kisses placed gently like glass to a table on his face. Wilbur’s fingers tilted the younger’s head up, leaning slightly to press a soft and sleepy kiss to the lips of the younger. “i love you so much..” Wilbur finished.

Tommy smiled tiredly, leaning his head back down, eyes closing. Comfort consumed him, before he fell asleep. Wilbur didn’t stay awake for much longer, just after he whispered to himself, how lucky he was to be in love with TommyInnit.

**Author's Note:**

> I love fluff, i was gonna add Tommy flipping out on how attractive Wilbur looked with glasses, but i’ll save that for another piece. I hope you enjoyed! I think fluff is my most favorite thing to write, but i also enjoy experimenting writing angst and smut!


End file.
